


Melt

by Geneveon



Series: Geneveon & Lustily's Bingo [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon
Summary: It's too cold out. Fortunately, Viktor has the perfect plan to stay warm.Bingo #2: Winter Cuddles





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. My partner in crime for this bingo, LustilyFaust, has surprised me. We haven't written for this bingo in a while and now she's posted two stories and wants to post the third tonight. Not ready. *Shakes fist at Lustily*
> 
> Anyway, this is 2nd on our bingo! Winter cuddles that turned into smut fest which isn't surprising since it's... me... Oh and fluff. :)

Viktor silently removed his shoes and though he was loathed to do it, removed the thick wool coat as well. He felt goosebumps on his arms when he tried to rub warmth into his limbs. The air inside the house was cool but outside, it was freezing. Snow had been drifting down for over an hour now, fat fluffy cotton balls that stuck to everything.

The entire world outside was covered in frost and white and Viktor was glad to be home.

It was early afternoon and there were hints of what his lover had done during Viktor’s absence. He could smell the faint hints of sweetness in the air before he spotted a tray of covered cookies waiting for him.

He indulged himself by grabbing just one, the smallest, and started nibbling it as he hunted down his fiancé. He didn't have to go far. As he expected, there was a small form curled under the thick covers of their bed. Yuuri’s mop of dark hair could be seen, just barely, peeking from under the covers.

Makkachin was curled around the sleeping form. The poodle’s large eyes blinked open at the sound of Viktor’s footsteps and his ears perked up in attention. When he caught sight of his master, his tail wagged slowly in contentment. Viktor quickly brought a finger to his lips just as the dog gave a soft woof in greeting.

Viktor was able to bribe the poodle into vacating his side of the bed and following out to the living room.

“Thank you, Makkachin,” Viktor praised in whispers as he lovingly scratched the dog’s curly head. “Thank you for keeping my Yuuri safe. Makkachin is such a good boy!”

With that, he produced one of the poodle’s favorite treats as a reward. When the poodle curled onto the seat of the couch with his prize, Viktor returned to the bedroom.

In Makkachin’s absence, Yuuri had sprawled onto his back. A pale foot stuck out from the covers, the delicate toes relaxed and slightly curled in his sleep.

Viktor had to take a moment to just memorize the sight before him. There wasn't anything special about it but it still evoked such a powerful emotion inside him. His Yuuri in their bed, sleeping peacefully in this place they called home. Theirs, his and Yuuri’s.

The sight was too tempting to leave alone.

The bed dipped slightly under his weight. Either by coincidence or something else, Yuuri turned onto his side, an arm stretched out leisurely.

Viktor caught Yuuri’s hand effortlessly and brushed the prominent protrusions of his knuckles with his thumb. He smiled and brought the limp hand to his lips and began the task of kissing each knuckle. As he did so, he remembered the first time he held this boy’s hand, the warmth of pleasure that sparked in his body at the first contact between them. His heart swelled in his chest, the love he felt was simply… divine.

He had just kissed the warm gold metal of Yuuri’s ring when sleepy brown eyes blinked up at him. “Viktor?” Yuuri murmured faintly. Even groggy and just awakening, there was a deep affection in Yuuri’s tone that made the older man want to melt.

Instead, Viktor smiled and caressed his face with a loving hand. Yuuri was warm and pliant from his nap, almost too adorable with his dark tousled hair and sleepy brown eyes, his lips softly parted. He was everything Viktor wanted personified. Even after everything, his desire for this man had not abated. He doubted it ever would. His affections had only grown, multiplying every moment they had together.

Yuuri’s brows scrunched in displeasure though he still peered at Viktor through the slits of his eyes.

“Your hands are freezing,” Yuuri grumbled, but instead of pulling away, he reached for both of Viktor’s icy hands. He rubbed at the fingers with his own hands and brought the tips to his lips.

Yuuri pressed loving kisses to his fingertips. Viktor felt the warmth of his love seep into every part of his body with every press of Yuuri’s soft lips on his skin. He was starting to feel warm all over despite the fact that his body was still chilled.

He gave a teasing smile to his unsuspecting fiancé then grinned mischievously as he abruptly flopped onto the younger man. He was still careful not to crush his lover, only securing his arms around the warm body. Yuuri grunted at the added weight and gave a squawk of protest when he felt Viktor’s cool cheek press against his.

“Viktor…!” Yuuri half-hearted protested when Viktor’s ice cold bare feet rubbed against his own. The silver haired man only snuggled further into Yuuri’s heat like an enthusiastic puppy.

They eventually reach a compromise with Yuuri’s back pressed firmly against Viktor’s chest as the older man continued to happily snuggle him. Viktor nuzzled his neck like a giant cat and he murmured, “So cold, Yuuri… So cold.”

Yuuri huffed affectionately at his lover. He felt Viktor’s hands wander over his hip and it made him shiver from the cool touch and the fact that Viktor’s hands were there. Those hands teased the sharp jut of his hip, questing fingers traveled over soft, sleep warm flesh. The only warning he got was Viktor’s murmured “Lend me your warmth, Yuuri…” before the older man had the audacity to stick his cool hands beneath Yuuri’s shirt.

“H-Hey!” Yuuri protested only to be teasingly shushed, Viktor’s breath teasing the sensitive shell of his ear. A whisper of his name, spoken in Viktor’s sensual voice, almost pleading in that tone, was enough to stop him from putting up further protest.

He just knew that if he turned to face Viktor now, the man would have the most pitiful puppy eyes in existence. Not that Yuuri would have denied him even without it. There wasn't much that Yuuri could deny Viktor.

If he had turned, perhaps he wouldn't have felt so merciful for Viktor had a mischievous grin hidden against Yuuri’s throat.

He shivered when Viktor ducked his head, leaning further into his space. The low rumble of his voice paired with the press of his lips against Yuuri’s neck sent heat rushing to his face.

“It'll only be cold for a moment, darling. Please, endure it for me.”

The words held a hint of promise, the kind that Yuuri still wasn't used to, even after all this time but it made him ache with desire. He couldn't bare to look Viktor in the eye, especially now, with desire naked and so obvious in his face.

Instead, he allowed Viktor’s hands to travel as they pleased, exploring and reacquainting himself with the planes of Yuuri’s body. It felt nice… the contrast of coolness and the warmth beneath the blankets.

Yuuri’s flesh felt molten under his fingertips, the skin soft and familiar. He enjoyed the way Yuuri shuddered from his touch and the soft, breathless little gasps, just barely audible if he wasn't so focused on Yuuri’s reactions.

Surely, by now, Yuuri could feel the evidence of Viktor’s desire for him. It never took long for Viktor to become aroused. Yuuri, even from the beginning, had always inspired such strong emotions in him. And especially in the beginning, when Viktor first watched Yuuri’s imitation of his own program with sharp, analytical grey eyes. With the way Yuuri’s body moved, the way his limbs flowed from one motion to another, and the expressions on his face… so achingly lovely that Viktor had been entranced.

Yuuri had been the embodiment of what Viktor had tried so hard to give to the audience during that program. The end of the video had the world on pause and Viktor knew that he was on the precipice of a life-changing decision. Would he continue the monotonous life he was leading then, smiling emotionless smiles at the cameras…? Or would he follow the call of this strange and elusive feeling even though he didn't know where it would take him?

The decision had been easy to make. The element of surprise was his specialty even if it surprised himself. The decision had him catapulted out of his grey and dreary life as he had sped to Japan on a burst of inspiration.

It wasn't all glamorous and excitement, every day, every moment, but it was these days, the ordinary ones that Viktor treasured. Through the ups and downs, the chaos and the quiet, on the ice and with the solid ground beneath the soles of their feet, Yuuri and Viktor would always end up in each other’s arms.

And through it all, a little fun to be had.

With a mischievous grin, Viktor settled more firmly against Yuuri’s body, pulling the younger man closer so that their hips aligned.

He knew the exact moment Yuuri noticed his predicament.

“Viktor…?” Yuuri hesitatingly inquired. Viktor’s only response was to nudge his hips and therefore his growing erection, against the warmth of his lover’s body.

He gave a contented sigh and murmured breathlessly into Yuuri’s ear. “Please take care of me, Yuuri…”

He could see the tip of Yuuri's ear turn a pretty pink and could just imagine that same lovely shade on his cheeks. His Yuuri was just too adorable… It made Viktor want to do such lewd things to him.

Yuuri’s hand reached for him and just like before, he caught those delicate, yet strong, fingers. He led his lover’s hand to the nape of his head and gave a contented sigh when Yuuri’s fingers slid through the silky silver strands.

With a featherlight touch, he turned Yuuri’s face towards his. Their lips met, a soft firm press of Viktor’s mouth to Yuuri’s, gentle and unhurried like the drifting of snow outside. He watched his lover’s reaction through hooded eyes, not wanting to miss a moment between them.

It was as he expected. There was a splash of pink on Yuuri’s cheeks, so enduring and simply adorable. No matter how many times they did this, Yuuri’s reactions were always so beautiful to see. It was so arousing to see his efforts, his touch… be rewarded so readily with a simple look at Yuuri's kiss swollen lips and pink cheeks. It sent Viktor’s pulse racing.

“Viktor…” Yuuri half sighed, half moaned. His lashes trembled, dark, against the pink of his cheeks. He looked so vulnerable then, his face bare of any walls and just so open that it made Viktor’s heart clench. It stroked the desire inside him, his want for this man was indescribable.

When Yuuri gazed at him with equally desire laden eyes, he could barely endure the sudden ache in his body and heart.

His target was the long, unmarked column of Yuuri’s neck. He ducked his head to trail his lips over the tempting skin, feeling warmth beneath his lips and inhaling the unique scent of his lover. He felt Yuuri’s pulse beneath his mouth, felt the beating of his heart like it was a lure, one that was too tempting to resist. 

His body was quickly warming up, but there was a heat centered in his groin. It was fueled by Yuuri’s proximity, something that Viktor loved to blame his younger lover for. He couldn't help the reactions of his body but he knew that Yuuri was more than pleased by the evidence of Viktor’s desire.

He kissed and licked the pale flesh, pleased when Yuuri only bared his neck further. His breath was coming in shaky, shallow pants. Fingers tightened in his hair, a sharp gasp when Viktor became a little persistent in marking up Yuuri’s skin.

He licked first, wetting the area with the tip of his tongue before adding a hint of teeth. He didn't stop until he knew there would be a lovely bruise beneath, a pink mark that was deeper than the blush on his face. It would turn rosy in color, a souvenir of Viktor’s ardor.

His erection had grown heavy. It pressed insistently against the swell of Yuuri’s ass, finding a home between his lover’s cheeks.

It felt good, so achingly good, to a surrounded in the warmth of Yuuri’s body.

When he pulled away, he was satisfied to see a trail of pink marks adorning his lover’s neck. But when he lifted his eyes, the sight that greeted him was even more breathtaking.

Yuuri was panting, lips parted, and pleasure filled eyes. “Please…” The world slipped from those lips with a tremble. Viktor leaned close, blue eyes focused on Yuuri’s face. He pressed a kiss against those lips, licking at the corner of his mouth.

“Tell me what you need, Yuuri…”

A soft sound of need, not quite a whine but just barely, escaped Yuuri’s throat. It prompted Viktor into stealing a kiss and then stealing another until he gave up the pretense of ever leaving Yuuri’s lips alone.

He slipped his tongue into the warmth of Yuuri’s mouth and groaned in pleasure when Yuuri engaged him in the kiss. Their tongues slid together, Yuuri pressing even closer as he dug his hand into Viktor’s hair. His other hand found Viktor’s and their fingers instinctively entwined.

Yuuri led Viktor’s hand between his legs and pressed it against the prominent bulge there. He gave a relieved gasp when Viktor squeezed his erection of his own accord.

To Yuuri’s disappointment, it wasn’t but a few minutes before Viktor pulled away with a lingering squeeze. It made an embarrassing noise leave Yuuri’s throat.

“I want to watch you,” Viktor told him when Yuuri turned to face him. It made Yuuri blush. He knew Viktor had a preference of watching his reactions, but for the older man to outright say it… it made him feel embarrassed and entirely too pleased.

So when Viktor urged him onto his back, Yuuri easily went, so used to following his lover’s instructions.

Viktor went to pull the covers down and the touch of cool air had Yuuri protesting but not for long. Warm hands wrapped around his hot length as Viktor started to stroke Yuuri through his boxers. All protests died as Yuuri arched his back, seeking further attention. And Viktor happily gave it as he rubbed teasingly at his head Yuuri’s erection, spreading the fluid that had already seeped out.

Viktor idly stroked the erection in his hand, eyes fixated on his lover as Yuuri squirmed. He loved to watch Yuuri’s reactions, loved watching the pink deepen even further and spread down his neck and chest. And the way Yuuri tried to hold back, hiding his gasps and moans only motivated Viktor into giving him more pleasure. Enough that the sensations would make Yuuri forget his restraint.

He eagerly pushed Yuuri’s shirt up, revealing a stomach lined with muscle. It quivered with every inhale as Viktor continued to play with Yuuri’s stiff member. And still, this wasn’t enough. He revealed more of his lover’s body, bunching the shirt along Yuuri’s armpits and catching a glimpse of tight, dusky pink nipples.

He admired the view for a moment, Yuuri’s head thrown back, his shirt rucked up to reveal all that lovely flesh that Viktor so loved to touch and play with. Eventually, though, he just tugged the shirt off, splaying a hand on Yuuri’s naked torso and enjoying the warmth of his lover’s skin.

He watched every reaction, greedy, and felt a deep satisfaction that it was him doing this to Yuuri. His hands, his touch… his mouth and his body, that would drive Yuuri to the point of ecstasy and beyond.

The downside of watching his lover enjoy himself was that it also tended to push Viktor to his limit, as well. His own member was straining against his zipper, pushing and throbbing indignantly at the lack of stimulation. Before he even knew it, he was thrusting his hips against Yuuri’s body, naturally seeking some relief for his own aching cock.

He could easily find his release like this, rubbing the hardened swell of his cock against the warmth of Yuuri’s ass. But he knew that it took a little more for Yuuri to find his own climax. It was something that Viktor delighted in, that his Yuuri’s stamina on the ice was also transferred over to this part of their lives as well.

With that in mind, Viktor sat up and maneuvered himself between the panting man’s legs. Yuuri was so obliging that it was easy to settle between his legs.

“Yuuri… Can I…?”

Despite the blush on Yuuri's face that gave away his embarrassment, he was so very eager. He pulled Viktor down and moaned when their chests pressed together, skin against cloth. Viktor’s hard cock was nudging against his own the friction between them was just enough to feel good, but even with that, they both wanted more.

The clothing was much too restrictive now and he wanted to be free of them. He wanted to feel the heat of Yuuri’s skin against his own.

When Viktor pulled away with a soft sound, Yuuri chased his retreating mouth with a sound of dismay. Yuuri reached for him as soon as Viktor tugged off his shirt, his own toned body exposed and available for Yuuri’s eyes. As though it was the most natural thing in the world, Yuuri’s hand found itself caressing the hard jut of his hip, running up his toned stomach, fingers brushing the line of his ribs and coming to rest over his heart. The faint beat he could feel under his fingertips was strong and steady and entirely for him.

Viktor placed his hand over Yuuri’s and moved it so it curved over the nape of his neck. Yuuri smiled and took the hint, pulling his lover close so their lips brushed lightly.

“I need you,” Viktor told him before he gave his lover a kiss him that had him breathless again. Now, with their shirts both out of the way, they were able to press against one another, skin to skin. Only their bottom halves were still clothed, but that would soon change.

They spent some time with their mouths locked together, just enjoying the feeling of their bodies entwined. Yuuri had hooked one leg around Viktor’s hip, sighing in pleasure when the older man gripped the round swell of an asscheek. And he made such pretty sounds when Viktor pressed tight against him, teasing him with the hardness of his clothed cock against his thigh.

“Need... lube…” Viktor panted as he fought against the desire to rut right there, just push his hard cock against the other man and rub himself to completion.

Yuuri made a sound of agreement and blindly reach beneath the adjacent pillow. His hand came away with the bottle of lubricant they normally kept in their bedside drawer.

Viktor took it with surprise, noting that some of it had been used since the last time they found themselves in each other’s arms. He gave Yuuri a teasing grin while his hand groped his lover’s ass.

“Did you play with yourself earlier…?”

Yuuri couldn't meet his eyes, the blush deepened, but he nodded. With a pout, he admitted, “Viktor was gone all morning… And I missed you…”

The thought of Yuuri touching himself… possibly on his knees with his fingers reaching behind him and plunging into the heat of his body had Viktor taking in a shaky breath. The image affected him quite dangerously. It made his cock twitch, eager to be surrounded by Yuuri’s body.

He set the bottle aside for now and sat back to his heels. Yuuri watched him with hooded eyes, still so flustered over his admission but not any less eager for what was coming.

Viktor ran his hands up the length of Yuuri’s legs and brought his ankles, surprisingly slim, to settle on his shoulders. He nuzzled against his calf and after he pressed a loving kiss there, allowed his fingers to slide down and catch on the fabric of Yuuri’s boxers. He could see Yuuri’s erection straining against his underwear. Poor thing…

He hooked his fingers on the elastic band and tugged. Yuuri lifted his hips obediently, biting his lip when the fabric dragged over his hard cock. He had to pull his legs away to help Viktor remove them. When he went to lower them, Viktor’s hands pushed his knees against his chest.

Yuuri’s body easily bent, malleable from their sport and even more so, from the various positions he found himself manhandled into by his lover. He loved it when Viktor freely maneuvered his body to his liking. He never told his lover this but with how often Viktor did it in the past… and the ease in which he did it now, he had a feeling the other man knew and liked to take advantage of it too.

His hands clenched against the bedsheets. He could feel blood that had infused his cheeks rush south, making his cock even harder. Like this, Yuuri was fully exposed to his lover’s gaze.

He wasn't protesting… He just… felt so slutty and dirty like this, his naked body on display… but if it was for Viktor’s eyes only… it was okay, wasn't it?

Viktor knew what this was doing to Yuuri and he knew Yuuri loved it. Yuuri was still so reserved at times, but once Viktor got him going, that creature that danced to eros on the ice came out to play.

He just needed a little encouragement. Viktor set about to do just that.

Yuuri made quite a picture and it made something inside Viktor purr in smug contentment that this sight was for him alone.

He could see everything. Yuuri looked so erotic like this, his slim thighs pressed against his chest. They were deceptive things though, Viktor knew intimately the strength Yuuri had in his legs. They were the result of all his years in training. Viktor knew just how strong they were when he was squeezed between them whenever he was pounding into Yuuri's body.

Yuuri’s cock was flushed a peachy pink between his thighs. It curved gently against his stomach, the tip damp. His balls were two plump little sacs at the base, not entirely relaxed, but neither were they drawn tight. Not yet, anyway.

And beneath that, between the two tempting swell of his cheeks was one of Viktor’s favorite things to play with. Yuuri’s little hole winked at him, the tight muscle flexing when he brushed his finger there. There was no wetness around the rim despite Yuuri’s earlier confession. He would have plenty of time to give that little hole enough attention, but for now...

“Keep yourself like this for me,” Viktor encouraged with a purr. He was satisfied when a hitched gasp came from his lover but Yuuri did as he was asked. He held his knees to his chest with trembling hands and kept himself willingly exposed to Viktor’s gaze.

The unspoken trust behind his actions ignited something inside Viktor, something primal and hot. It had the older man pushing back that insistent desire to just roll on top of his lover, to luxuriate in the warmth of their bodies and just take.

No.

There was a time for that. The snow had made him ache for the warmth of Yuuri’s love and not just the heat of his body.

Viktor gave a hiss of relief when he unzipped his own tight pants. His aching cock was already poking through the slit of his boxers and it was so easy to just slip it right out. The glans was already shiny wet with precome, the hard length sticking out, proud and intimidating now that it was no longer confined.

A sound of unadulterated need had Viktor looking up and his gaze caught Yuuri’s. The brown of his eyes were tight rings around the black of his pupils. He looked almost dazed and so needy for the length Viktor was idly stroking.

The silver haired man gave his lover a tease of a smile, lips quirked because he knew exactly what Yuuri wanted.

And he would get it, but not yet.

Viktor took up the lube again and popped the cap open. He positioned the bottle over Yuuri’s twitching length and watched as the clear liquid dripped onto Yuuri’s flushed sex. Yuuri flinched at the initial feeling but quickly relaxed.

Viktor moved the bottle lower, letting it drizzle down the length of his cock. His eyes followed the drops of slick oil and watched it streak shiny trails there. He tossed the bottle aside without a glance and followed the trail of lube he left, rubbing the slickness into heated flesh while covering his own fingers. He idly stroked Yuuri’s cock with one hand and avoided touching that place where he was sure Yuuri was aching for it.

He leaned over Yuuri’s body, allowing his legs to slide from his shoulders to his waist. With a large hand, he started stroking their lengths together, sighing in contentment as he worked Yuuri’s lube slicked cock against his own.

Yuuri’s moans, less restrained now, accompanied his own gasps. 

This is what he wanted. He wanted to feel Yuuri everywhere, feel surrounded by the heat of his body and his love. Yuuri's legs were constantly brushing against his sides and hips as Viktor continued to thrust against him. His arms were warm when he curled around his neck, but his mouth was even hotter as they kissed, passionate and hungry.

His face was tucked into the apex of Yuuri’s shoulder and neck, silver strands sticking to equally sweat damp skin. When their mouths met again and again, they shared heat and wetness between their hungry lips.

His fingers were sliding through the lube that coated both their erections. The friction between them was delicious. It sent bolts of pleasure through their bodies, soothing very little of the desire burning between them and only inciting the need for more.

When it almost became too much, when Yuuri’s blunt nails started to dig into the meat of his shoulders, Viktor finally slipped his fingers down the lube wet skin, touching the soft skin of his balls, and sliding even further down to the eager hole he knew he would find.

His finger slipped inside easily, the rim relaxed from Yuuri’s previous play. His touch had Yuuri groaning in excitement, back arched as he tried to ride the long length of Viktor’s fingers.

Two fingers was a bit more of a stretch, but Yuuri’s body easily accepted this as well. Viktor’s strokes on their cocks had turned slow and steady, allowing Yuuri less distraction to feel the stretch of his body opening up.

A third finger was met with more resistance. The tight hole clenched down instinctively when Viktor tried to slip it in. Yuuri knew what to do though and tried to relax, body going lax even as his breathing continued to come in breathless pants.

“Ngh,” Yuuri grunted when he had three inside him. It burned a little but just for a moment before it turned into pleasure. The feeling of Viktor’s fingers pumping in and out of his body… it had him shaking in excitement, his body desperate for fulfillment.

“Viktor, please,” Yuuri pleaded. He was about to sit up on his elbows when Viktor slipped his fingers out.

“You're so beautiful, Yuuri,” Viktor lovingly told him. His gaze memorized every debauched detail of his lover, from his desire heavy gaze to his trembling limbs… so beautiful. So sexy. He poured more lube onto his cock, coating the heavy erection with a liberal amount of slickness.

“The things you do to me…” Viktor whispered before he lined up the fat head of his cock against Yuuri’s quivering hole.

Yuuri was eager, so eager, to feel the stretch of his lover’s cock inside him. He wanted it… he was almost desperate for it now and was so glad that Viktor was at the end of his teasing.

When Viktor started to push, Yuuri gasped, back arching as his eyes squeezed shut. His hands instinctively grabbed onto the sheets, twisting the fabric tight between his fingers.

Viktor… was not a small man and Yuuri felt every inch of that fact as his cock made its way into his body.

The girth of it was not something that could be ignored. His body was spread open, the stretched muscle strained tight around Viktor’s cock.

The sensation of Viktor sliding into him was breathtaking, it was… phenomenal. The sense of fullness was almost overwhelming but despite the sweat that broke out anew on his brow, Yuuri wanted it, all of it.

“Yes, yes, yes…” Yuuri gasped between breaths. It was so good….

And when he finally felt Viktor's hips press against his ass, he just laid there trembling on the precipice of climax. That's how good it was.

Viktor was not doing any better. Even after thoroughly stretching his lover, the initial thrust inside always left him dangling on the edge of oblivion. Yuuri was tight and scorching inside, all wet and welcoming everything Viktor had to give.

And this… this sight in front of him was something that he would never forget. No matter how many times they did this, no matter what way… the look of ecstasy on Yuuri’s face had his heart soaring so high, he felt like he'd never come down.

Yuuri’s face was slack with pleasure, kiss swollen lips caught between white teeth. When Viktor leaned down to rescue it, Yuuri’s eyes drifted open, glazed over in a kind of sex drunk haze. Not that Viktor was any better.

Yuuri's hole was clenching down on him, the muscles and walls massaging the hard length of his cock in Yuuri’s body. It made him want to move, want to start fucking into the body that was clutching his so hungrily.

“Can I move…?” Viktor gasped as he fought against the desire.

Yuuri’s legs came around his waist, the heels settled against the small of his back. Sex drunk brown eyes gazed at him, “Please, move, Viktor… need you…”

And that was all it took.

Viktor moved with the grace he had on the ice, seemingly effortless but every muscle tightened and relaxed, all doing his bidding as he started to thrust into his lover.

Tight heat and glorious friction between their heated bodies.

Yuuri was crying out now, face tucked into Viktor’s neck as he rode on the pleasure Viktor was giving him. His cock was sandwiched between their bodies, aching and leaking profusely as their thrusting bodies gave it the friction it needed. It was perfect… He was being stimulated both inside and out.

The moans were like music to Viktor’s ears but he knew he could do better. Even Yuuri wrecked as he was with pleasure now, Viktor knew he could bend him a little further… push him until he broke into a million pieces in the ecstasy of his climax.

With a grunt, Viktor grabbed his ankles and placed them back on his shoulders. The next time he pushed inside, he was basically bending Yuuri in half as he fucked him.

And Yuuri took it, loved taking it like this with Viktor in control and so hungry for him.

Viktor’s hips slapped against his ass, his cock reaching even deeper before. One of the thrusts had Yuuri shouting, his scream dying into a drawn out moan as Viktor’s cock brushed against his sweet spot.

And Viktor took notice of it, angling his thrusts so that his cockhead would constantly tease and stroke that spot that had Yuuri see stars. Sweat was dripping into his eyes but he ignored it so intent on chasing the building orgasm in his loins.

But he needed to get Yuuri there first. He wanted Yuuri sated before he found his own release and he was determined to see it happen.

He gathered up his strength.

Viktor was pounding into him now, using up every bit of stamina he had. The pleasure was quickly building up inside Yuuri's body and he didn't think he could hold out for much longer…

“Yuuri…” Viktor whispered breathlessly. Their eyes met and as Viktor continued to move, he brought his face close… so close until their lips brushed in an achingly sweet kiss.

“Love you…” Viktor whispered and Yuuri felt his heart bursting with joy. He captured Viktor's lips with his own, murmuring his own love back to the silver haired man.

“Love you…” Yuuri swore to him. “Love...you…”

It was too much and he would never get enough. With Viktor's love being promised against his lips, Yuuri’s climax washed over him. He came with a gasp just as Viktor's cock hit his sweet spot dead on. Searing heat spilled between their bodies as Yuuri came, gasping out Viktor’s name as his body locked down, thrown into the height of his climax.

“Yuuri…!” Viktor gasped, stilling as Yuuri’s hole squeezed down to his cock, the tightness almost unbearable and so exquisite.

Yuuri's orgasm triggered his own and Viktor gladly gave into it, balls drawn tight as he pushed deep as he could to paint his lover’s insides wet with his come. He groaned freely as his cock pulsed, sending shots of thick come inside, marking Yuuri as his forever.

“Ah… ah…” Viktor groaned as he gave two more thrusts, wanting to give Yuuri every drop of come he had. Yuuri, in turn, whimpered. He could feel heat blossom inside him, felt wetness and warmth spreading and the very thought of it was arousing.

His spent cock gave a twitch of interest but nothing more than that.

They shared another sweet kiss. When Viktor removed his softening cock, a trail of white followed after. He was almost smug at the sight of the evidence, knowing that he left a bit of himself inside his Yuuri.

“What are you looking at…?” Yuuri asked tiredly from his sprawled position.

Viktor brushed a fingertip over the leaking hole and gathered some of his seed that was making a trail of white towards the bed sheets. Yuuri gave a squeak of surprise when he felt Viktor’s push it back inside.

“You… you…!” Yuuri spluttered in mortification once he realized what Viktor was doing but the Russian man was in no way embarrassed. He loved everything about Yuuri, after all. When he went to do it again, Yuuri gave a mortified squeaked and quickly rolled out of bed.

His muscles gave a twinge of protest and the feeling of Viktor's come sliding down his thighs had his eyes widening. It… wasn't a bad feeling… but there was no way he'd be able to ever tell Viktor that.

With his face tinged an entirely different color, red now instead of that shy pink, Yuuri stammered, “Shower! We need to… need to take a shower. We’re so dirty now…”

Viktor just gave him a carefree smile and flopped back onto the covers. He managed to avoid the wet spot. “I don't mind being dirty if it's with Yuuri,” Viktor told him with a truly seductive leer. He snuggled into the warmth of their bed, inhaling the mixed scent of their lovemaking.

Yuuri pretended to be embarrassed but in reality… He didn't mind it so much either. As long as it was with Viktor.

Even so, it still didn't mean he was lying about the shower.

Viktor sighed happily even as Yuuri went to go clean up. Then, when the door creaked open not a minute later, Viktor opened his eyes to find his Japanese lover looking at him from the doorway.

“What is it, Yuuri?” Viktor smiled indulgently. He was so sated and so… so warm now.

“Aren't you coming?” Yuuri asked and it was the demure way he asked it that had Viktor wanting to just grab him and snuggle him. Even after everything they had just done, his Yuuri was still so shy in asking for things he wanted.

Viktor felt his heart melt all over again at the hopeful look Yuuri gave him. And although he enjoyed lazing about in the afterglow, there was no other place he'd rather be than by Yuuri's side.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments/kudos will be <3
> 
> Also, I suppose I should plug this in. I'm trying (key word being trying) to be more active on tumblr so feel free to drop me a msg about anything and everything xD
> 
> geneveon.tumblr.com


End file.
